


On the set

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, RPF, Yes Minister 40th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: several of my doodles and sketches of my beloved actors (and characters) from beloved retro tv-show
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_On the Set_

(always wanted to draw sketch about filming/rehearsal in the studio etc.)

+

bonus:

_during the break at the rehearsal_


	2. Characters vs. Actors

Inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/Dene71/status/629966223422418944) (twitter link)

I like how different/casual actors look comparing to their characters ...

Though Paul looked closer to Jim than the other two to their chars…

and Derek had completely different hairstyle in real life xD

and can you imagine Humphrey wearing yellow? xD

+

bonus:

Derek preparing for the role

I watched an interview where Derek Fowlds said he wanted his character to wear glasses but Paul Eddington didn't approve that ...

so Bernard could be very different %)


	3. # 1 Fan

rough RPF sketch inspired by the fact that Mrs T was an ultimate fan of ~~Sir Humphrey~~ Yes, Minister…

...so here is my OOC & crack-ish plot with MT storming in Sir N’s dressing room with a basket of flowers...

THO 

luckily for him she wasn’t theatregoer in fact! (but perhaps this is the scene before filming infamous the Tatcher Script!)

(i actually quite like M.T. %)

+

bonus:

Meeting the Queen (again)

doodle based on [this](https://fuckyeaminister.tumblr.com/image/21558203302) (tumblr link) story


End file.
